


Professional

by Beelzy



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, krustycandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzy/pseuds/Beelzy
Summary: Miss Pennycandy confronts Krusty in his office to discuss a very important matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first full length fic about these two and full length smut fic in general, so ah forgive me if it's kind of amateur lol. Please enjoy!

Miss Lois Pennycandy was, for all intents and purposes, a professional.

She arrived at work every morning with a hot cup of coffee (extra cream and two sugars) and a large binder, stuffed full with detailed reports, a notepad, and a meticulously organized outline of the day’s schedule.

As an executive assistant at Krustylu Studios, there was a lot riding on her, a fact that she was aware of— proud of even. There were appointments to confirm, pots of coffee to put on for the staff, clumsy interns to supervise, office supplies to restock and reorder, damaged props to take note of, and who else but she could be counted on to wrestle Mr Teeny into a banana suit for his big scene?

And then, there was Krusty.

Krusty the Clown, showing up late and immediately demanding this or that. Where was his latte? Did his tux come back from the cleaners yet? Had she heard from the network about him hosting that awards gig? Whose bright idea was it to give Sideshow Mel a vacation and how much was it costing them?? (THAT much? Oy!)

Sometimes, Lois questioned what she saw in him. He was brash, self-centered, not to mention a connoisseur of bad habits that put his health and even the company at risk. Yet she knew there was another side to her wayward employer. Behind it all, she could glimpse the hint of a man who loved his job – truly loved it – and would do anything to continue sharing his unique brand of comedy with the world. Sure, fame and money had twisted his morals and made it difficult for him to recognize what was truly important, but who was perfect really? Krusty could be mean – even cruel, at times – but he’d never lost his humanity. He was no Mr. Burns.

Besides, he wasn’t a bad lover.

Again, Miss Pennycandy was, for all intents and purposes, a professional. But even a professional could allow herself a dip into life’s little vices now and then, couldn’t she? At least that’s what Lois told herself as she carefully locked the door to Krusty’s office and turned to face him, clasping her hands neatly in front of her. Her boss was still sitting at his desk, not having heard a thing, clown nose buried in the latest issue of ‘Gigantic Asses’. Lois squinted distastefully at the magazine and a stray comment she’d heard from a coworker popped into her mind, something about Krusty having his head up his own ass. She brushed the thought away.

“Krusty, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Uhuh,” He grunted, eyes still glued to the full colour spread. Lois bit her lip.

“I know this is a little sudden, but… I _quit_.”

“Yeah, that’s gre—WHAT?”

His jaw was slack, his eyes comically wide as he stared at her. She certainly had his attention now and she could’ve laughed at how silly he looked, but she forced her expression to remain neutral.  

“I quit,” she repeated, calmly.

“But – but you _can’t_ quit!” Krusty finally managed to splutter out. He was on his feet, arms thrown up in panic and the exaggerated gesture reminded Lois of his puppet rival, Gabbo. “We’ve got that big charity marathon coming up—we’ll be on the air for three days straight! Three DAYS!”

“I’m positive the interns would be able to handle things,” Lois cheerfully assured him, striding forward to pick up his magazine, which he’d knocked to the floor in his outburst. She placed it on the visitor’s chair.  

“Are you kiddin’ me? That’s like asking that creampuff Corporal Punishment to live up to his name – as IF! Am I right?”

As if on cue, Krusty punctuated the joke with his goofy clown laugh. Then he frowned again.  

“But seriously, don’t go,” Krusty begged, desperation creeping into his voice. He stumbled around his desk as he talked and came to a stop in front of her. “Whaddaya want? A raise? Better health benefits? A solid gold ferrari? Just name it!”  

Lois paused a moment, as though considering. Then, she giggled, finally breaking her serious façade. Krusty gave her a questioning look, as if to ask what was so funny? It was endearing and made her want to kiss him. So she did.

Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting it – his gloved hands fumbled for a comfortable hold before coming to a rest on her waist – but then, he was kissing her back. Lois sighed against his lips, an odd sense of relief filling her as she gently held his face in her hands, pulling him closer.

She had been looking forward to this all day. Throughout the meetings, the quick errands, the moments between filming on set, during final takes even, she’d entertained the idea that maybe later, after the day was wrapped up, if she had enough nerve to be forward about it, if there was _time_ – well, it was happening, wasn’t it? One of Krusty’s hands was inching up, his fingers tangling in her hair and, _god_ , she had missed being in his arms like this, it was getting so _good_ … but she wanted more and she wanted him to know it, too. With a colossal effort, she pulled back, lashes fluttering as she opened her eyes.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” Lois smiled brightly at him, her face feeling quite warm. His eyes were opened again, too, though they were unfocused, dazed.

“You’ll think of a what now?”

“Something you could give me to make me stay, sir,” she answered sweetly, dropping her hands from his face to play with his bow tie. “I think I’ll pass on the Ferrari, but I’m open to ideas.”

Krusty’s brow furrowed as though he were trying to remember their conversation and why it mattered. Lois patiently waited, watching his expression change as realization seemed to dawn on him. He chuckled, a low, throaty sound that made butterflies alight in Lois’ stomach.

“Ohh, you want _ideas_ , huh?” Krusty winked, hands on her waist pulling her closer, “Well, Pennycandy, how’s _this_ for an idea? As your boss, I’ll give you a _long_ , _hard_ ‘performance review’ and then we’ll talk.”

Lois’ heart beat a little quicker, her fingers trembling as she toyed with the hem of the clown’s collar.

“Th-that sounds—” _Wonderful, Amazing,“_ —fair enough, sir.”

“Oh yeah?” Krusty cocked an eyebrow, grinning slyly, “I ain’t gonna go easy on ya. Think you can _handle_ it?”

Lois snorted. Of course _he_ would ham this up!

“I’m _your_ executive assistant, Krusty,” She reminded him, folding her arms and doing her best to sound as if her pride had been offended. “I can handle _anything_ you throw at me.”

Krusty chuckled, regarding her with an amused glint in his eye.

“So it’s settled! My place or yours?” He inquired, dropping the innuendo altogether.

“Neither.”

Lois could see the confusion in her boss’ face as she broke away from his hold, walking backwards, but she didn’t’ stop to explain. Swiftly— but carefully— , she cleared a space on his desk, pushing aside a stack of network reports, a framed photo, a studio mug jammed with pencils bearing Krusty head erasers, and some of the other various Krusty themed effects that decorated the front. Hopping up, she settled in the space where his nameplate had just been moments ago.

Then, she smiled at Krusty expectantly, batting her eyes.

Krusty laughed. He strode forward and placed his hands on either side of her on the desk, effectively boxing her in. Gingerly, Lois reached up and looped her arms around his neck, feeling a little shy from the intimacy of their new position but quite pleased all the same.  

“Wouldn’t of pegged you as the kinky type, Miss Pennycandy,” Krusty remarked, one hand coming up to caress her thigh through the fabric of her dress. “Unless you’re into that kinda thing.”

Krusty punctuated his remark with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Lois felt herself flush. Thinking of nothing to say that wasn’t embarrassing, she opted to pull him down for another kiss instead. He responded quickly, eagerly this time, his mouth hot against hers as he deepened it. Lois’ eyes fluttered shut as she allowed herself to melt into his embrace.

It was true; the couple of times they’d had sex in the past had all happened in more conventional places. A shared bed in a hotel room during a company trip had been the start of their casual affair and then there’d been that time on the plush mattress in his mansion’s master bedroom after he’d thrown one of his gaudy celebrity parties, and after that… well, that was it, really. They’d never had the chance for intimate encounters at work – she always had her hands full with tasks and making sure Krusty was where he needed to be at all times, it was simply impossible. The only reason he wasn’t on the move now was because his appointment had cancelled on him and, for once, he hadn’t immediately taken off for the Track (she suspected this had something to do with today being the release date of a certain magazine).

Still, Lois would be lying if she said she never thought about it. Following Krusty when he was heading off on one of his smoking breaks and dragging him into the walk-in closet full of props where they’d have to be careful not to break anything in the midst of their heated rush. Or perhaps his dressing room where they could do it in front of the vanity mirror and watch, erotically, as he slid into her from behind. Or – if she was feeling particularly daring – she imagined he’d take her up in the rafters next to the lighting equipment, where a crewman on the set below would only need to look up to discover that his boss was heartily banging his executive assistant.

As much as she enjoyed the lewd fantasies running through her mind, they didn’t hold a candle to the one that was very real and happening at this moment. His hand that had been perched on the desk joined the other on her thighs and now Krusty was freely running them up her sides as they kissed, smoothing them over her back, pausing to grasp suggestively at her hips. Somewhere in between, he abandoned her lips in pursuit of kissing and nibbling at her neck instead and Lois swore she heard a faint _‘honk’_ as he pressed his clown nose against her collar bone. She giggled, her heart swelling at the familiar sound— then _squeaked_ because Krusty’s hands had finally ventured south and grabbed her ass.

A heat was steadily pooling in her nether regions and growing by the moment. She suddenly felt very hot. Too hot.

“K-Krusty, wait,” Lois gasped, pushing lightly on his shoulders. He looked up at her curiously.

“What’s eatin’ ya, doll? Well besides me, of course,” Krusty jibed, grinning to himself. “Heh, that’s a pretty good bit! Gotta remember that.”

Rolling her eyes, Lois gave him a playful thwapp on the arm and pushed at him more firmly. This time, he pulled back, looking a little affronted.

“Sorry, Krusty. I just needed to get this off,” She slid off the desk and began tugging her dress over her head. As soon as it was clear, she tossed the garment over her boss’ big chair. She kicked off her heels as well, goosebumps springing up as she stepped onto the cool tile of the office floor.

Lois stood before him now wearing nothing save for her undergarments. She was acutely aware of his eyes on her body, drinking in the sight, and felt a tingle in her spine as it struck her again how perverse this was. How many times had she led a network executive to this very room to speak to Krusty? Dropped by as he was eating his lunch to diligently report on their latest ratings, ticking off the list of parental complaints they’d received from notes on her clipboard?

Lois could hardly wait any longer. For years, she’d helped him dress before shows— securing bowties, straightening ties, brushing stray lint off his tuxedos— and now she was intent on doing the opposite. Taking a step forward, she unfastened his bowtie, dropped it to the floor, and curled her fingers under the edge of his shirt. She was more than ready to feel his skin against hers.

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Krusty said, sounding amused, but he seemed to share her sense of urgency, because he helped her tug the offending garment over his head. Lois paused, her knees going weak as she was suddenly presented with a bare chested Krusty. It was all there just as she’d remembered it, every detail from his cattle prod birthmark to his third nipple. Quite thoughtlessly, she reached out and ran her finger along the length of his pacemaker scar, feeling a sudden powerful surge of fondness for the man before her. He wasn’t what the media would regard as conventionally attractive, articles printed about him would never use adjectives like “handsome” or “dreamy” to describe him, but he was both to her. Eccentric clowny hairstyle, chubby gut, and all.

She might have stared a little too long, because Krusty coughed into a gloved hand. Lois blushed, realizing she was still holding onto the clown’s shirt. She quickly disposed of it.

“Like what you see, huh?” Krusty quipped, closing the distance between them again, “I could say the same about you, Miss Pennycandy. You’re hotter than jumping through twelve flaming hoops at a publicity gig on a summer’s day.”

“And that was _hot_ I tell ya,” Krusty continued, frowning at the memory, “What the heck happened to my stunt double??”

“You fired him that morning for eating the danish you stole from Kent Brockman, remember?”

“Huh.”

“Oh and Krusty? Call me Lois,” She offered, feeling young and daring and reckless. She melded her mouth to Krusty’s again and he made a noise against her lips that sounded like an agreement. Lois’ heart soared.

Then his hands were everywhere, the material of his gloves on her bare skin adding an undeniably erotic layer to his caresses. She responded in kind, coyly tracing her fingers over his chest and dragging her nails lightly over his back. The electricity brought on by their skin to skin contact was making her dizzy and she was grateful when Krusty hastily lifted her up and placed her back on his desk. Lois rewarded him by momentarily dropping her hands lower and teasing the obvious bulge that was growing in his pants. His answering groan made her heart beat a little quicker and, briefly, she wished she could see under his clown makeup, curious to know if his cheeks matched the color of his nose…

Soon enough, he was pawing at her breasts through the material of her bra. Reluctantly, Lois broke the kiss to reach for the tiny latches and, shortly, it was among the other garments on the floor. Krusty regarded her chest with an appreciative eye, as though examining a particularly well aged bottle of wine.

“Say, Lois, I ever tell ya that you’ve got _great_ gazungas?”

Lois laughed, blushing at the compliment. It was unexpected and lewd and so very _Krusty._

“No, but they appreciate the flattery. Good for their self-esteem.” She said, in as casual a tone as she could muster.

Krusty chortled at this and Lois glowed, proud that she could make _him_ laugh once in a while. Then, he was fondling her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her pert nipples and _oh_ it had been too long since she’d last felt his hands on her like this! She arched into his touch, practically swooning, and gasped with delight when he took a pink bud into his warm, wet mouth.

Lois hummed happily, letting her eyes fall closed and burying her fingers in his curly, green hair. She sighed as he gave similar attention to her other breast.

The sensation was so lovely that she didn’t give much thought to his free hand caressing her inner thigh, grazing the lacy trim of her panties, getting closer and closer to her—

“Oh!” Lois gave a start as his fingers brushed her womanhood.

He snickered, the sound muffled against her skin.

“Krusty…” She glared, her voice adopting a warning tone. They’d slept together on only a couple occasions, but she’d made it clear how she felt about his gloves on her… private areas. It felt good, sure, but who knew where they’d been? She would rather not contract any sort of bacterial infection, thank you very much!

“Sorry, ‘Krusty’s’ not in at the moment— he’s got a hand in a very _sticky_ situation! Or at least he’s about to,” Krusty said, grinning naughtily, “Eh??”

“ _Herschel._ ”

“Alright, alright,” Krusty shrugged, pulling back with a harried sigh, “They can’t _all_ be winners.”

Graceless, he used his teeth to yank his sweaty gloves off – not that he was purposely putting on a show for her, but because it was quicker that way. Regardless, the sheer carnal urgency of the action made the heat between Lois’ thighs burn a little hotter.

“Happy?” He asked, waving his ungloved hands in the air in a way that resembled jazz hands.

“Very. Now c’mere,” She welcomed him back with a kiss, wiggling her hips a little as he freed her of her panties. Krusty gave her a rather pointed grin as they both saw how damp the undergarment was, but, thankfully, he didn’t pause to comment. He was running his hands over her thighs again and she bit her lip, glorying at the rare sensuality that was Krusty’s fingers on her skin, no glove barrier between them…

Then he was at her breasts, pinching at a nipple with what seemed like idle interest.  

Pouting, Lois spread her legs just a bit more, a silent plea to the clown to _just get on with it_. Krusty ignored her, his gaze lowered innocently. Infuriatingly. He wasn’t giving her a choice, was he?

Feeling incredibly dirty but determined, she forcefully grabbed his hand and guided it to her entrance. Krusty took one look at her face – which she was sure was beet red – and laughed good-naturedly.

“Y’know, all you had to do was _ask_ ,” He snarked, lazily gliding his fingers up the dripping lips of her pussy and rubbing circles over the small bundle of nerves at the top.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Lois moaned with relief, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

Krusty’s strokes started out slowly, tantalizing her, and then they grew a little faster, alternating between speeds, and, soon, she was panting and squirming under his ministrations. When he slipped a finger in deep, Lois bit her hand, making a strangled sound to keep from crying out. Krusty watched her in a voyeuristic fashion, greedily observing every subtle change in her flushed face as intently as he did an audience’s reaction to his comedy routines.

Embarrassed, Lois lowered her gaze to watch his fingers slide in and out of her— and became hypnotized at the sight of his other hand, stroking evenly at the bulge in his pants. She couldn’t help the tiny moan that escaped her throat, her hips jerking forward.

“You like that, Pennycandy?” Krusty’s grin was smug as he purposefully added another finger to her wet, throbbing opening. Lois could only whimper in response, clinging to him as messy strands of her lavender hair fell across her glazed vision.

A few moments later, she gave almighty shudder – “ _K-Krusty!!_ ”—and came onto his hand. Looking quite satisfied with himself, Krusty brought a moist finger to his lips and tasted her. She felt faint.

“Mm mm! Tastes just like granmama used to make~” Krusty quipped, all smiles, and then cringed. “Eh wait— abort that joke. Oy…”

Lois practically fell over, giggling. The afterglow was intoxicating and she drew the ridiculous clown man into a kiss.

“Thank you, Krusty,” She whispered when they broke apart, smiling softly at him. “Now, don’t you think it’s about time we get ready for your next appointment?”

“Appointment? With who??” Krusty eyebrows shot up incredulously, as though she had suggested he shoot himself out of the canon for once.

“Me, of course,” She shrugged, her hands working at his clown pants. Krusty balked at her, a slow grin spreading over his painted face.

“What am I gonna do with you, Lois?” Her boss wondered aloud, helping her shimmy down his pants until his boxers came into view. They were patterned with Krusty’s favourite gag: discarded banana peels.

“ _Oh,_ I know what I’ll do,” Krusty answered himself, stepping forward so that his bulge was pressing deliciously into her womanhood, his palms on her parted knees. Lois thrust her hands behind her to keep from falling backwards on the desk as Krusty suddenly loomed over her, his eyes dark with desire.

“I’m gonna make you scream so loud that security’ll bust down my door and by tonight, it’ll be all over the media— Tv Clown Bangs Executive Assistant on His Own Desk in Broad Daylight! And then, just to rub it in their faces, I’ll bang you again.”

Lois betrayed soft moan, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Then, something prodded at her entrance. It was with a mild shock that she realized it was the tip of Krusty’s cock. When had he dropped his boxers?

With one hand supporting her bent form, she was free to reach out with the other, tracing her neatly manicured nails over his thick length. It twitched in response and Krusty grimaced, his grip on her knees tightening a fraction.  

Lois froze, a realization of great importance dawning on her.

“Um, Krusty… we don’t have _protection_.”

She expected him to groan, insist that they didn’t need it, whine that he was so _hard_ that maybe, just this once, they could not and say they did?

“Top draw to your left.” He supplied, jerking his head in the general direction.

Lois was a little taken aback, but she twisted around to open the drawer, upsetting a Krusty figurine holding a pie in her haste. Sure enough, she found a small collection of condoms nestled in a corner. She fished one out, checking to make sure it wasn’t Krusty Brand or from a related branch. It wasn’t.

Somehow, Lois hadn’t expected Krusty to be this prepared. It was kind of a turn on.

“So you gonna put it on me or not?” He demanded, his voice weak with want.

Lois didn’t need to be told twice. Ripping open the foil wrapper, she grasped his throbbing cock and slipped the condom on as swiftly as she could without breaking it.

As soon as it was secure, he lifted her legs, spreading her wide, and Lois immediately understood where this was going. Using one palm to hold herself up, she leaned back and angled her hips, other hand clutched at Krusty’s length, guiding him inside her. He grunted as she took him inch by breathless inch into her hot, moist core, both of them sharing the erotic view.

Lois took her time, her walls steadily stretching to accommodate his girth. She could hear Krusty curse as she squirmed around him, the warmth of his cock melding with the pulsing heat of her tight pussy.

Finally, he was buried up to the hilt.

Satisfied, Lois drew her hand away and leaned back to catch her breath. For a moment, she simply basked in the feeling of fullness, the delightful sensation of being flush against him with his chubby gut pressed to her stomach, curly green pubes tickling the insides of her thighs. She was utterly complete. She’d missed this feeling. Had missed _him_.

Eventually, her eyes drifted up to Krusty’s face and she was startled to find that he was looking at her. His mouth was slightly agape, expression unreadable.

“Krusty?” She asked, concern etched in her voice. “Are you alr–“

“You’re uhh… you look nice,” Krusty interrupted, his eyes darting to the side. Then, as if realizing how awkward the statement sounded, he said, hastily, “You do something with your hair?”

Lois blinked up at him, positive that her elegantly styled bob was a wreck by now. What was Krusty trying to say?

“Oh! Um. Thank you,” Lois hesitated, suddenly bashful despite the fact that his cock was buried deep inside of her. “You’re rather handsome yourself, Krusty.”

Her compliment seemed to bring him back to reality and he gave her a crooked grin.

“Heh, thanks… ready to go?”

Lois nodded with enthusiasm, knowing she’d follow him anywhere, whether it was to the heights of ecstasy as he was implying or to hell itself.

“ _Great_ , ‘cause I can’t wait another minute!”

Krusty secured his grip on her legs, steadying himself. Lois braced herself in kind, tilting her head up to peck him on the nose for luck. Then, he began to move.

Despite his hurry, Krusty’s first few thrusts were long and controlled, the clown looking down at himself as he entered and rentered her. Lois watched, too, biting her lip as she pushed her hips to meet his every thrust. He’d draw so far back that she actually feared he might pull out but then he drove steadily back in, rubbing the base of his cock against her bottom. It was deliciously obscene, the sensation of being filled over and over again, and she knew that Krusty was doing this for her benefit. Starting off slow rather than jackhammering into her from the get go like he probably _really_ wanted to. The thought of this uncharacteristic selflessness tugged on something in her heart.

Yet Lois was done with planning and waiting and wanting. She wanted— no, _needed_ more.

They locked eyes and Lois saw the same aching desire she was feeling mirrored in his gaze. Giving Krusty a deceptively demure grin, she jolted her hips forward, grinding herself against his crotch. The clown groaned.

“Oh thank _god_.”

Almost instantly, his carefully measured thrusts turned shallow and desperate, eliciting a surprised cry from Lois at the quickened pace. Her hands balled into fists on the desk, her arms already starting to quiver from the effort of supporting her upper body.

Enflamed by her response, Krusty surged forward and captured Lois’ mouth in a heated kiss which she hungrily responded to, moaning wantonly against him. Moments later, he gave a particularly deep thrust that made her break away from his lips, gasping and arching her back. Rather than deterring him, this seemed to give Krusty an idea and she gasped anew at the sudden sensation of his mouth lustfully ravishing her chest. Biting and kissing and panting hot puffs of air onto her sensitive skin with such perverse zest, it made her head spin and her knees weak though that didn’t matter because he was holding them up as he banged her mercilessly.

“Ah—ah—oh godohgod _yes_ — _mmm_!!”  

Lois’ breathing was becoming more erratic, her chest heaving. She could hear Krusty’s desk creaking underneath them, the sound mixed with the thuds of various Krusty themed paraphernalia falling to the floor, his mug of Krusty pencils toppling over, its contents spilling out and rolling off the desk’s edge, the stack of reports sliding, and then, something _shattered_. Dimly, she hoped it wasn’t the Krusty clock— of all his rather narcissistic personal effects, it was his favourite.

Krusty straightened and for a moment, Lois thought he might seek out the source of the noise, but, thankfully, he continued thrusting. Everything was just the right combination of _hot_ and _sweaty_ and _wet_ and the heat of her climax was burning up inside her like a lit fuse to a canon, threatening to _explode_ —

All at once, Krusty was slowing down. Lois couldn’t help the noise of protest that escaped her. Krusty snickered breathlessly.

“G-Gimme a minute, doll,” Krusty assured her, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, “I think you’re gonna like this.”

Hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, he changed the angle of their lovemaking, twisting his hips as he plowed into her anew. Within seconds, Krusty’s cock hit something that made Lois shriek with delight.  It was her loudest outburst yet and her eyes were wide as she covered her mouth, scandalized.

“Wh-what’d I—ah – tell ya?”

Her eyes flitted past Krusty’s grinning face to the door behind him, suddenly nervous. What if she only got louder? What if someone _did_ hear her and come knocking? What if—

Another scream as Krusty hit Lois’ sweet spot, this time the sound thankfully muffled by her hand. And before her brain could process what was happening, he was hitting it again and again and again—

Lois finally surrendered to gravity, her body trembling with pleasure as she reclined back on the polished wood of the desk, arching and spasming around Krusty’s length, both of her hands desperately covering her mouth. Krusty’s clumsy thrusts were _hard_ and _relentless_ and her ass was starting to _ache_ from being pinned to the desk’s surface, but it hurt _so good_ that it seemed _maddening_ , _impossibl_ e even that Lois couldn’t just stay here in _this_ moment forever, feeling _this_ way, with this clown, this _man_ that she cared for, dare say even _lov-_ -

It was _raw_ , it was _incredible_ , and then, it was _too much_.

“Oh _godohgod_ – _oh_ _K-KrustyKrustyKrusty,_ _I’m– AH— going t-to— !!_ ”

Lois’ hips bucked wildly and she cried out as she came for the second time that day, her body shuddering violently as cascades of pleasure burst inside of her like the impressive, multicolored fireworks on the night of Krusty’s comeback special. Had their position been different, Lois would have clung to Krusty as if her life depended on it, sobbing passionately into his neck as she rode out her orgasm, but as things were, she could only whimper his name, a twisting and shivering sweaty mess on her boss’ desk.

Krusty himself was still ramming into her with such gusto that Lois, through her mind’s foggy haze, was quite certain that she’d never walk again— but he was nearly finished. She could tell by the way he was panting hard, beads of sweat glistening on his body and face and Lois wondered at the fact that his clown make up had held up throughout their heated affair.

“O-oh _god!! AUGH–”_

Krusty moaned louder than he had before as he threw his head back at last, his hips pitching forward so that his flabby stomach was mashed up against her thighs, quivering. The searing hot sensation of Krusty coming deep inside of her quickly followed and Lois felt giddy with the knowledge that it had been _her_ and _her_ alone to bring him to completion. No busty young models, no dazzling movie starlets, just plain jane Lois Pennycandy with her simple dresses and sensible advice and clipboards earnestly covered in notes and reminders to bring Krusty _this_ or remind him of _that_ … and she was no fool. She was no stranger to Krusty’s lifestyle of shameless promiscuity— not in the _least_ —, but she could still be happy that it had been _her_ this time and that would be enough. Wouldn’t it?

As the shivers of his orgasm faded, the clown heaved a great, satisfied sigh and unhooked Lois’ leg from his shoulder to let it fall gently back down, practically sagging over her as he caught his breath. Seeking the opportunity, Lois pushed herself up on her elbows and meekly brought her lips to Krusty’s. He responded to the kiss easily and languidly, clearly as drunk on afterglow as she was and in no hurry to move, much less pull out. Lois could have swooned with happiness.

After a few long, blissful moments, Krusty finally, disappointingly, straightened up and withdrew himself. He was tying off the end of the used condom and tossing it in his office’s waste bin when Lois slid off of his desk, her legs a little shaky as she gained her footing. Krusty turned back to her and grinned sheepishly as he noticed her watching him stand there in all his naked glory. Lois blushed, returning his smile with a soft one of her own before she abruptly glanced away. Suddenly, despite all that had transpired, she felt self-conscious. She began to cast around for her clothing; her dress was draped over his chair where she’d left it, but what had Krusty done with her underwear?

“Heh, we made some mess, didn’t we?” The clown said, lips quirked with amusement as he surveyed the collection of Krusty themed junk mixed with pencils and papers scattered on the floor. His desk was nearly bare save for his phone, a few reports, a handful of Krusty figurines, and his Krusty clock.

Lois didn’t answer, having spotted something around the side of Krusty’s desk. Cautiously, she stooped to inspect the damaged picture frame, mindful of any stray bits of broken glass. When Krusty looked around to see what had caught her attention, he cringed.

“Aww just _great!_ That was a birthday gift from _Papa_ ,” He groaned, smacking a hand to his forehead with exasperation. “He’s gonna have a fit when he finds out I smashed it! _Oy._ ”

“The _photo’s_ still in good shape,” Lois pointed out, holding up the photograph; it was a picture of Krusty and his father, probably taken not long after they’d made up. She remembered that evening like it was yesterday, she had been so happy for him she’d cried into her hanky. “We could buy a brand new frame, couldn’t we? Besides, if you keep it here in the office, I doubt he’d ever know.”

“Huh! I guess you’re right,” Krusty shrugged, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “I’m just so used to Papa tearing into me about _something_ or other— I mean, he’s my _Papa_ , so it’s kinda what you’d expect, right?”

Lois nodded. Part of her thought that sounded unreasonably sad, but then again, she’d also met Hyman Krustofsky and she understood well enough that while the two had their differences, both father and son loved each other deep down nonetheless.

“Guess that’s why _you’re_ here, Miss Pennyc—I mean, _Lois_ ,” Krusty winked at her, continuing, “Gotta help me keep my head on straight. Heck, I dunno what I’d do if you really _did_ quit!”  

That was it. What Lois had been waiting to hear. He hadn’t said it directly, but the meaning behind his words was clear – Krusty needed her. Maybe as his executive assistant, solely in the context of her job, but he still needed her. And she knew she would never abandon him.

They dressed in relative silence. Lois finally located her undergarments hanging over the corner of the boardgame ‘Krustopoly’, which was sitting on a shelf displaying more Krusty merchandise. She was wondering how on earth she hadn’t noticed Krusty fling her drawers such a distance when he spoke.

“Say, uh, after we get all cleaned up here… you wanna go grab a beer? Or a milkshake, if that’s more your style,” Krusty asked, rubbing the back of his neck and looking just the slightest bit uncomfortable.

Lois blinked; he’d never offered her something like this before. When they began their affair— could she really call it that? They’d only been together two- well, three times now actually— Krusty had insisted that this was purely a physical thing. Dates had never been included in the package.

“Krusty, are you— is this a date?” She ventured, fitfully pushing a few stray strands of lavender hair behind her ear. Her stomach was doing flip flops, but she looked him dead in the eye, intent on a straight answer.

He glanced away and then back at her, fiddling with the bowtie he had yet to put on.

“Uh… yeah, I guess so?” Krusty finally sputtered, looking peeved at something. “Well, whaddaya say? I know it ain’t ‘professional’ or what we agreed or whatever, but I figured w–”

“I’d _love_ to.”

“ _Yeah,_ I knew you wouldn’t—oh,” Krusty froze, a look of genuine surprise overtaking his features.

“And I’d prefer piña coladas actually,” Lois suggested, bravely stepping forward and snatching the bowtie from his fingers to help him put it on. Smiling brightly and feeling as though she might never stop, she went on, “They’re my _favorite_ and you can get one with alcohol if you like.”

Krusty grinned, too, perking up as soon as she had mentioned the word ‘alcohol’.

“Sounds _great!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all of.. that! lol As always, comments and crit are very much appreciated, and I hope you have a super day!!


End file.
